


Yusaku's reward

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Artificial Intelligence, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: Both of them are adults. 18 year old ai Haru  go to  20 year old Yusaku  to thank him.   when Haru finds out yusaku was not given  anything  for  saving  link vrains  .  Haru give him something Yusaku wants   , himself.      contians Adult  Haru x Adult   Yusaku  lemon.  I wrote this  as a challenge. Don't own vrains  and sorry for errors. Both guys  are adults.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Haru





	Yusaku's reward

18 year old ai Haru was going to 20 year old Yusaku Fujiki's apartment room he needed to talk to him about something. 20 year old yusaku was just laying down on his bed not doing much. He heard a knock at door. Yusaku said " who is it?". Haru said "It's me, Haru". Yusaku said " come in ". Haru entered in Yusaku's small room. Yusaku said " what do you want?". Haru said "I wanted to say thank you . you remind my brother I was in his heart." Yusaku said " no problem, Haru".

Haru said "Did you get a award for saving link vrains?". Yusaku said "Nope ". Haru said "That messed up. you helped save link vrains a lot". Yusaku said "I did not even get a thank you. That's all I wanted." with a little of sadness in his voice. Haru went towards Yusaku and gave him a big hug "Thank you , Yusaku for saving Link vrains". Yusaku smiled and said "Thanks Haru. I got a confession ". Haru said " what is it?". Yusaku said "The reason I did not call you a enemy was i was trying to protect you from getting hurt to decrease the chance of my friends hunting you down because I knew you was being used by Lightning's pawn. I also I found you cute." Haru said "Yusaku..." with tears in his eyes. Yusaku said " I wish you could be mine".

Haru layed down on a bed with Yusaku. Haru said "I can be yours . you want to too' as Haru go on top of yusaku. Yusaku said " wait what if Bohman finds out?". Haru said " He will deal with it. If you want this, I will do this for you. If you want it, undo a piece of clothing of mine." Yusaku grabbed Haru's shirt and take it off. Yusaku looked at Haru's body. It was perfect for yusaku. Yusaku wanted him. Yusaku said "Haru.." while blushing while Haru kissed him and pulled his pants and underwear down. Haru blushed and said " way it's huge" while he gave yusaku a blowjob . Yusaku moaned " Haru!" Haru moaned back "Yusaku." Yusaku pulled down Haru's pants and underwear to give Haru a blowjob. Haru moaned "Yusaku!" while being naked as he undid Yusaku's shirt. Then Haru and Yusaku had full on sex on Yusaku's bed. Yusaku said "Best reward ever!" as he continued to have sex with Haru.

Every day after that day, Yusaku and Haru would have sex with Haru at his place for at least 3 hours. It was the best thing for both of them. Yusaku's gift for saving link vrains multiple times was Haru. Haru enjoyed being Yusaku's gift/reward .


End file.
